This invention relates to a marine construction in the forms of a concrete vessel hull. A hull of this type can among other things be used for transport, storage, floating docks, submarines and aircraft carriers.
A concrete vessel hull in itself is not a new concept. There are a number of proposals for use, but very few of them have been carried out in practice.